Unexpected Presents
by Mrs.di Angelo29
Summary: It all starts on the day after mid-terms. You know, a day of presents so the results don't seem so bad. Sophie already knows she had good results, so what happens when Fitz surpries her? (Yes, I'm no good at summeries, like anyone is...) This is a Sophie/Fitz story.
1. Chapter 1

It was the day after mid-terms, again. Sophie was worried it would be like last time, maybe not as stressful. But it wasn't. She wasn't worried about passing this time. Most of her mentors told her there was no possible way she couldn't, and she knew the other mentors were just being stubborn.

As she walked into Foxfire she watched as prodigies popped prize bubbles and ran around the school giving presents to one another.

She made her way to the fourth floor and slowly walked to her locker, observing everyones behavior. As she walked into her atrium she noticed a few prodigies were there. The few girls were all staring at something, something that was suspiciously in the direction of her locker. She started walking towards it but froze when she saw what they were staring at, or more like who. Fitz.

He was casually standing by her locker, not noticing he was drawing attention at all. She slowly made her way to her locker, not wanting to know why Fitz wanted to see her. A bunch of scenarios went through her head, most she didn't want to experience if she hadn't already.

Her thoughts didn't last long because Fitz's voice broke through them with a, "Hey, Sophie."

She smiled at him, not really liking the nervous tone he was giving her. She then looked at her thinking cap, which was overflowing again.

"Come to deliver my present?" she asked, half trying for a joke half being hopeful.

"Well," he sighed, worrying her. "Actually I have."

The words he said filled her with relief, but the way he said it made her even more worried. How could you deliver a present when you were worried? Another part of her wondered what his gift could be though, hopefully it was better then last year's since they knew each other better.

She looked up at him, avoiding his eyes so she wouldn't melt right into them.

"And I have to talk to you about something too."

He glanced around, looking a little worried about those who were watching them but causing her more worry then she needed.

"Okay," she said and looked into his eyes knowing this was serious business.

"Well, I don't know how to start this," was how he started. She tried to focus on his words, but was more worried about keeping her look into his eyes, instead she looked at his nose which would work for now.

"First of all, I'll start with something easy. Let's say, if you had given me one of those bracelets, the ones that all the girls give me that I'll probably get today." At first it started to kind of make her mad, even mentioning that so many girls liked him, but she didn't even process what he was saying. "I'd probably be wearing it."

_First of all_, Sophie thought to herself, _what bracelets? Wait, did he mean a crush cuff?_

Fitz started again before she could process anything else. "And I also felt like I should make up for what Alvar said, I should've probably gotten you a present for how I was acting."

"You don't-" she started but he held up his hand to stop, so she did.

"I should also probably be making up for what a lousy present I gave you last year. So, because it all adds up to something big, I decided on one thing, wether you like it or not, wether you decide to forget about it or not, wether you decide it was worth it or not, I'll give you one thing."

They stood there in silence for a moment, he just stared at her as she tried to process everything. But right as she stared knowing what he said about crush cuffs, he leaned in and _kissed her_.

**AN: I currently have 6 1/2 chapters written right now, if anyone has anything they want in this story, PLEASE TELL ME!**

**_Thanks, Cosmé_**


	2. Chapter 2

At first, she couldn't process anything. People around her gasped, she was still trying to think of what he said before, Fitz's lips were on hers, _Fitz's lips were on hers_. The boy, that she liked, was kissing her, and she did nothing but stand stock still. Finally she leaned into it, trying to close her wide eyes as her brain started shutting down.

To soon he pulled away but she stood staring at him.

"It's fine if you want to slap me," he said as he made his body go rigid, half from worrying they would never be friends again and half from waiting for the slap. But if there was anything she wanted to do to him, it was kiss him again. That was the most wonderful thing in the world.

As she just stared at him, amazed, he loosed up and looked at her questionably.

"Aren't you going to slap me?" he asked after a minute.

"W-why would I do that?"

"Because you hate me?"

"But I don't hate you."

His eyes widened, wondering if she would say what he was hoping for.

"Then, how do you feel about me?"

"I like you."

"Like-"

"Like _like_ you."

"Well, I, I do too."

And that did it for her. She leaned up and kissed him. This time it was more, loving, then the first one which was more, hopeful. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist, wanting to get closer. She couldn't think of anything. Her last thought would probably be how appropriate was this for school while her first would probably be wanting to know all about him.

When she was forced to pull away she did, even though she never wanted to if she could. She had to let go though, they weren't allowed to stay here forever. As their breathing slowed and they couldn't believe they ever did that, they just looked at each other until someone yelling down the hall broke their trance.

"I-I better go," Fitz said, knowing people would be wondering why he wasn't in his hallway.

She nodded to him as he turned around and left, not taking her eyes off of where he was last seen until she knew for sure he wasn't coming back. She walked over to her locker and looked at all the presents, knowing none of them compared, not even the one in her locker if that happened this year.

She stood staring at her locker for who knows how long when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Biana standing there holding a present all nice and sweetly, oh no.

"Hey, I was planning on just leaving this present at your locker. But I came here and noticed how you look, wanna talk about what's wrong?"

It was a nice gesture, but nothing was wrong, unless you counted how much she already missed Fitz.

"I'm fine," Sophie said, trying her best to be back to her normal self, if it was possible.

"You sure? You can always talk to me, I'm good with girl problems."

_I'm pretty sure you don't wanna talk about your own brother._

"Really. I just, pretty much need to kinda be alone." Unless Fitz came back. "Just tell your brother I said hi."

"I will, I think he said something earlier about giving you a good present."

_It sure was._

Sophie nodded and Biana handed her her present then walked away, going off to hopefully give someone the best present ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie light leaped back home with Grady and Edaline, very happy about how she did on her mid-terms.

"I'm going to go up to my room," she said and ran up the stairs, still not fully recovered from the events of today. But before she could get to the second floor there was a knock on the door. She ran down the stairs she managed to climb and opened the door.

"Hey!" Biana said. "Sorry I forgot to ask you but I got carried away, do you wanna come over to my house? My family is actually expecting you, that's why I came here first."

"Oh, sure. I'll just go tell Grady and Edaline."

As Sophie came back to the door and followed Biana as she used her - on the doorstep to light leap them to her house. As they fully formed Sophie could see the bright gates of Everglen. She watched as the gates opened revealing Biana's family who must've just got home.

Alden and Della gave their welcomes as Fitz just smiled at her. She could've sworn she blushed the brightest she'd ever blushed as she recalled how they kissed twice that day.

"You must've given him _some_ present," Biana whispered as she walked up to Sophie. "Whenever I tell him about the great presents I got he always rolls his eyes, and when I bring you up he always blushes. But I wouldn't be surprised if it was another figurine, he practically worships that thing." And that made her blush even more.

Biana smirked as Sophie started following her, wondering if she knew something. As they went up to her room she watched as Fitz went to his, wondering if Keefe would be here today.

She tried to not let thoughts of Fitz get in the way as she played a game with Biana that involved dressing up.

"I think I've decided to give you a makeover," Biana said as she turned to Sophie.

_And make, Fitz, fawn over me again?_ Wait, what?

After about a half an hour she was dressed in red again, everything done, probably more then she preferred it to be.

"Biana! Come down to dinner!" They heard Della say and they started making their way downstairs.

She followed Biana into their dinning room. She kept her head down, partially from the embarrassment of dressing up, partially from what she thought Fitz would think of her. Gosh, she was growing self conscious. All she could do to not get lost on her way their was follow Biana's feet, and try not to think of Fitz of course, or she'd probably be curled up on her bed trying to process everything, trying to process a reason why everything happened.

As she saw the floor change into the dining room she slowly started looking up. But would he think she was weirder then normal like this? Rule her out as such a freak he could never see her again? Maybe Biana over did it, maybe it wasn't the right choice to let her play dress up on her. But as she meant Fitz's eyes for that split second, she knew it was fine. She knew he would never change what he thought of her completely, wether she was in her school uniform or a overly fancy dress.

She started to smile as she realized this. She looked back at Fitz with a little bit more confidence and smiled at him. His expression softened a bit and he started to smile back.

"You look beautiful, Sophie!" Della said which made Sophie look at her.

"Thank you."

"You too Biana."

As they started finishing their dinner Biana turned to Sophie and asked, "Do you want to sleepover tonight?"

That caught Sophie by surprise. She'd never actually been to a sleepover, well she probably did when she was little like everyone does. So why would Biana want her to sleepover?

"Sure," was her only reply while she was shocked on the inside.

**A/N: Okay, I haven't written/read this in a while so I don't know how good it is. I have 1 and a half more chapters that I've written. If anyone actually has some ideas for the story PLEASE PM ME PLEASE! I don't have that many ideas for it. I haven't been writing it for a while so it might sound a bit different. The rest of the story might be really weird, its not as good from now on. And I really love it how I got reviews and favorites, it made my day. If I get anything wrong please tell me! And I'm sorry if I'm not detailed enough. Sorry I didn't update sooner, I kept reminding myself then right when I was about to update something would happen when I couldn't... I don't know how much longer for the next chapter but I'll see you next time (sounds like I'm on an anime now). -Cosmé**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Gods, sorry I haven't been updating. I'm getting super busy again, and because I have a day off I can update! I update from my iPad so it takes a really long time to just put it up on fanfiction anyways. I feel ****_so_**** bad and I hope you forgive me. This chapter seems pretty short and I don't know how good it is, but I hope you like it! I don't know when the next chapter will be uploaded but I will try to post it within the month, and I think I actually have to write some of it! Have you guys heard the new playlist for Exile? Shannon finally posted it! Just go on her tumblr to see it! I'm actually listening to it right now. Well, see you next time, whenever that will be! And I do like PMing with people, and stuff, and if you do PM I will try to get back to you ASAP! For everyone who has been telling me to update, thanks, because it kept reminding me when I kept forgetting! Well, that's all!**

* * *

Sophie woke up in the middle of the night, not knowing how she could sleep at all with knowing that Fitz was just a wall away from her. She sat up and looked at Biana as she thought about why she would sleep on the floor with her when she could've slept in her luxurious bed all night. Sophie managed to get out of her make shift sleeping bag and start for the door, partly wondering where she was going, partly still thinking about how Fitz was sleeping in the same house she was.

She walked downstairs and to the Vacker's enormous kitchen. It seemed like it was the farthest away from upstairs, where everyone was. She set foot in the kitchen but froze as she saw who else was in their. What. A. Coincidence.

He looked up because he must've heard her. He gave a nervous smile, also knowing what they had to do. She slowly walked up to stand beside him.

"So." She looked up at him as he said this. "We do have to talk about what happened today."

She nodded, knowing this was coming sometime, he would just tell her it was a one time thing and they'd be done with.

"Do you wanna go first?" he asked.

"Well-"

"And the truth."

So she couldn't say it was just in the moment, now he was going to think she was just like every other girl in Foxfire.

"I, well, I guess, um, it was fine with me I guess," she said and looked into his eyes. "I actually liked it," she said before she could stop herself.

"You did?!" And here is where he thinks shes crazy. "I thought you were going to say it was just in the moment or something!" She frowned, what did he mean by that. "I'm the same as you, that's why I kissed you in the first place! I actually do like you Sophie, and I would've never taken that moment back!"

She probably had the biggest smile on her face, and it was going to be hard to take off this time. On instinct she hugged him, as tight as she could never wanting to let go. And he hugged her back.

After who knows how long she pulled away and smiled at him.

"I would kiss you, but seeing what time it is, and we're in my house, and you're supposed to be at my sister's sleepover, I'll just have to settle for this." And he kissed her on the cheek, which was plenty enough for her.

"Goodnight Sophie," he said as he walked past her, going back to his room. "My girlfriend." She tried to look at him, surprised, but he was already out the door.

She probably would've stood there smiling like an idiot for the rest of the night but she looked at the clock and decided that if she stood there any longer everyone would probably find her there in the morning.

**Were they to OOC? And does anyone now how to notify fanfiction so it's Fitz, not Fritz?**


End file.
